ADminERROR
Diclaimer: This is not a real story I just made this for fun so enjoy! Everyone know the guy called "Admin" he's the old Admin that got replaced with ROBLOX well this is a story with Admin. First Chapter 18 March 2017 I was walking around for some games at a game shop then I saw a game called "DynaBlocks" Then I said "Dynablocks?That's the prototype of Roblox! I must check it out!" Yep I was so dumb to buy that but I bought it. I started up the PC and put the Disc in. The loading page is just like Roblox but It said "Copyright DynaBlocks 2004" Then I look for some servers then I joined one there was another person on the leaderboard? "Admin" Hmm he seems familar but I ignored him I started messing around he starts following me then I tried to leave the game because I am freaking scared but I walked into a corner I can't leave the game he keeps appoarching Then my PC start glitching but Finally I got rid of him I threw the CD away for the sake of it and I never see him again 19 March 2017 I was playing normal Roblox as always I play some Jailbreak then a person joined in "Admin" Joined again and then everyone got kicked out except me and then he said "Y0u wiLl nEver gEt rid 0f me" and then my PC shut down completely I turned it on back again and there's a notepad file said ' "I wiLl bE baCk"' C'hapter 2' '''25 '''March 2017 I quit Roblox for some days after that experience with that "Admin" guy I deleted the notepad file and everthing seems normal then I play other games so I can get rid out of Admin I decided to play CS:GO. After a pretty long time got killed for no reason I thought it was a bug so I ignored it better do something else I searched for some players to kill but there was no players it's creeping me out then a player appeared in my front his username is "ADMIN" then he said "Y0u thInK y0u c0uLd gEt riD of mE?" I tried to leave the game but I can't so I shut down the computer then it worked then I started playing games on my phone instead of the PC I turned on my phone instead of the Samsung starting logo it said "ADMINWILLCOMEBACK" it really creep me out but my phone is still normal so I played some Minecraft : PE on the Mineplex server I had so much fun then after many minigames I was running in the lobby I saw a person named "Admin" again then in the chat the server event announcing turned in to "AdMinERROR" then "Admin" left the game then it left a sign saying "GOBACKT0R0BL0X" I was so scared of the Admin so I went back to Roblox then everything seems normal but there's another notepad sign again it was a binary text I translated it then it means this "JUST.F0R.N0W" Chapter 3 coming soon... Category: Category: Category:Marked for Review